


It's my coffee. Do I share if you want some, too... ?

by Kare



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Steve wants his morning coffee, cue Bucky, he is kinda possessive of his morning coffee, the man with the plan will work this one out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kare/pseuds/Kare
Summary: It's not that Steve needs his morning coffee. But he wants it. There is the small problem that Bucky has a tendency to demand said coffee...





	It's my coffee. Do I share if you want some, too... ?

Steve isn’t sure when it started.

 

He just knows that for some reason it annoys the hell out of him.

 

He loves having Bucky around.

 

No argument about that.

 

Just not the first thing in the morning.

 

It is not that Steve _needs_ his first coffee in the morning.

 

But he wants it.

 

He wants a few minutes to himself and the placebo believe of readying himself for the day over a freshly brewed cup of coffee. He likes the smell. He even found something that actually goes down as coffee and not a huge cup of bitter.

 

And he likes those minutes.

 

He wants them for himself.

 

So Bucky, getting out of his room, looking like a… Steve knows it is called puppy eyes for a reason. And the way Bucky behaves, he might as well be a dog who has convinced himself that he is starving and this human has just one last yummy crumpet, to keep the inevitable at bay.

 

It is just that Steve doesn’t like linking Bucky to a dog.

 

It gives of all the wrong associations about obedience and…

 

He has taken to calling Bucky a cat in his head.

 

A moody kitten who is well cared for but still complains that there isn’t a yummy something right this very minute.

 

And for whatever reason, Bucky turns on those soulful eyes exclusively for Steve's coffee.

 

Steve had tried.

 

He had tried making two cups to begin with. Bucky still wanted his.

 

Steve had tried making a second cup once Bucky made an appearance. Bucky still wanted his.

 

Steve had even explained to Bucky just where everything was and that it was totally fine if he made his own… Bucky still had refused everything safe for the mug Steve had already emptied halfway.

 

And Steve knows himself well enough. He will give in. Bucky will get exactly the mug of coffee he is hoping for.

 

But Steve likes his coffee.

 

And he doesn’t like making a second cup before he even had a chance of emptying the first one out.

 

And while Captain America would never get grumpy over anything that trivial.

 

Steve damn well does.

 

It’s his coffee, damn it.

 

And while he even knows that it probably has absolutely no effect on him… coffee is one of the things that have improved since the time he sank a plane into the ice.

 

And since the rest of the day might go to pieces in less then 30 minutes, he wants this small piece of morning routine just for himself.

 

Cue Bucky and those eyes of abandonment.

 

And Steve still hasn’t found a way to steel himself against that.

 

So there goes another cup, parted with before it’s time.

 

 

 

Eventually Steve will figure out that Bucky keeps demanding coffee because Steve has a tendency to hog the evening snacks.

 

Which actually happens to be true.

 

Steve can be trusted neither around blueberries nor around those plain nut mixes they usually have as a quick calorie fix when neither of them can be bothered to cook because it is well past 10 p.m.

 

When Steve finally figures this out he does ponder to change.

 

It’s not exactly nice on his end either.

 

But…

 

If the 21st century has one thing to recommend itself, it is that they aren’t strapped for food anymore.

 

He gets Bucky his very own kitchen cabin and promises to keep his hands off what ever Bucky places in there.

 

And he switches to Espresso.

 

He still makes the same mug size.

 

But by now there is enough wake-me-up potential for the two of them.


End file.
